


Never Change

by Flyingintospace



Series: Valentine's Day Ficlets [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Johnny give Patrick a card





	

Patrick lips smirked slightly as he looked at the card.

"Just take it, Kaner," Johnny ordered, his Captain face beginning to appear.

"Awww, Tazer. You shouldn't have," Patrick replied, taking the card.

Johnny face turned stern and turned away announcing that they had a practice to get to.

Patrick smiled to himself as he popped the sticker off the envelope and read the just sappy enough card inside.

Later that night...

Patrick walked along beside Johnny, tucked against his side as they returned from the restaurant they had went out to for Valentines. "What made you do it?" Patrick asked all of a sudden, as they reached front door.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Giving me that card at practice." Patrick said. "Come on you know that's not really your style."

Johnny's face reddened. "Someone told me that I should...that...I needed to make sure you knew how I felt about you."

"Johnny," Patrick laughed softly, tugging him inside. "I know you love me."

"But I'm not good at this stuff," Johnny said.

"Johnny," Patrick pulled Johnny's face towards him. "I love you. You Johnny. And all your little quirks. So never change. Okay?"

"Okay," Johnny nodded, closing the distance between their lips.


End file.
